


The Damage is Done

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dark, Demon Dean Winchester, F/M, Graphic Rape, Rape, Reader-Insert, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Written for SPN Kink Bingo 2019Kink: Dark ficNote: This is dark. Graphic rape is covered in detail. Do NOT read if you feel that this may cause you to have adverse affects.





	The Damage is Done

It was in this moment that you regretted not taking your boots off. The constant thud of the boot against the concrete only gave away your position to the man who was supposed to be the love of your life, or whatever remained of him. Sam had taken a hunt, something about some Demon activity down South. He had suggested getting one of the angels to keep an eye on Dean, in his…new form. But the only angels that you could trust were so busy fighting the war in Heaven. So you were left to look after Dean. That generally consisted of taking him some food every so often, though while Sam wasn’t around, you didn’t do that. Mostly because you couldn’t restrain Dean in the event that he escaped, while Sam’s large form was able to restrain Dean with ease.

 

But back to now and the corridor is almost entirely illuminated in darkness, aside from the occasional red light shining. You have no idea where Dean is. You knew he wasn’t in his chains though, after coming out of the garage, you’d gone to check on him. Instead of hearing some usual witty, snide comment, there was nothing. Dean was gone. As much as you hoped he wasn’t around, that somehow he had left so that he wouldn’t hurt you, you knew full well that he was still in the bunker, that the various sigils carved into the floor, walls and ceilings wouldn’t allow him to leave. You had a gun in your hand, though only one bullet and you didn’t want to use it particularly. Dean was, still, the love of your life. It’s not Dean that you’re dealing with, it’s a demon. Dean’s usually calm, caring, funny, smart, happy and the least…intimidating person that you know. But in this form, you don’t know what he’s capable of. So you’re running. You could leave the bunker, but that would be even worse for both you and Sam than if Dean found you. Making your way to where you wanted to be, you found the boiler closet. It was just large enough for you, with a heavy steel door and a deadbolt lock _from the inside_ meaning that Dean wouldn’t be able to get to you. Sliding into the room, as quietly as possible, you closed and locked the door before calling Sam. As it began to ring, you heard the beep you dreaded. _5% battery. Charge urgently.  
_“(Y/N)? What’s going on?” Sam asked. You rarely rang him while he was hunting, even less often with the situation that you’re in.  
“Dean’s escaped. I can’t talk, phone’s gonna die but he’s in the bunker looking for me” You spoke, voice so quiet that Dean wouldn’t be able to hear you. _Or so you hoped._  
“What do you mean, he’s escaped?” Sam asked, the confusion, fear and concern all mixing in his voice.   
“I went to the garage to grab something from my car. When I swung past the dungeon to see if he wanted anything, he wasn’t there. I’ve heard him in the Bunker. Sam I’m scare-” You spoke, cut off by a thud at the door. Before you could respond to Sam’s calls down the phone, it died in your hand. Another thud quickly pulled your attention from the phone and to the situation at hand. You’re trapped in a small room, with a demon. Who knows what he could do? Various horrific situations flash through your mind, ranging from violence, to murder. None of those thoughts though, none of them come close to what he actually does when the door finally gives way, coming crashing down mere inches from you.   


The crash made you flinch and cry out. The black eyes were twisted into a demonic, predatory grin. The look that was buried in those black orbs terrified you to your core. Shifting, you fumbled with the gun for several moments, but that was enough time for Dean, or the remains of Dean, to grab the gun and toss it away. Hearing the bullet fire into the wall made you lose any hope that you would come out of this in a good way. Sam was two hours out when you rang him, there was no way he would get here in the next 30 seconds.   
“Dean, please…I know you’re in there” You begged, hoping to find some weakness to exploit until Sam returned, hopefully soon.   
“There’s no Dean in here.” The voice you once loved, that filled you with warmth, it was now cold. Filled with venom and hatred, but you knew that he was there.   
“I know you’re in there. Behind this demon, you’re there. Dean…please try…for me” You begged. You could see it, behind the mask that the demon had, there was a power struggle going on inside of Dean, he was trying to fight back.   
“Come on Dean…I know you don’t want to hurt us” You murmured. Your eyes flickered behind him briefly and the tan trench coat that you saw was enough to know that you were safe. Though the demon in Dean must’ve seen your eyes flicker and turned around, coming face to face with an angry, pissed off, protective angel. A quick shout of something, in what you believed to be Enochian, and Castiel was passed out on the floor, barely responsive. The demon turned and stared at you like the predator stalks its prey, not that the situation is too dissimilar. He stalked towards you, the devilish grin covered his face as he shoved you to the floor from where you were stood. Your head hit the floor first, shooting pain through your head and body, though this demon didn’t seem to care any more. He ripped your pants from your body, leaving them in tatters beside you. Tears were streaming down your body, empty threats and cries of ‘no’ filled the room, and the empty corridors of the bunker. No one would hear them though, you were alone, and Dean didn’t even care any more. He was gone, there was no more Dean. You’d be dead, the demon would get its wish and everything would be over once again. So lost in your thoughts that when it, Dean, plunged into you, you hadn’t even known what to expect. You kicked and punched and scratched, getting any hits to the face that you love. It was futile though, the demon in Dean got it’s kick as it thrust into you, over and over. Blood was dripping down your legs and onto the concrete floor, it was the most painful thing you’d ever experienced, mentally and physically. But there was nothing that you could do. You had nothing left, and losing all willpower, you accepted your fate. You stopped kicking, you stopped screaming, you stopped punching, scratching and fighting it. You couldn’t. Your body and mind ached too much. You had nothing left, no fight and no willpower. You had nothing.

The demon in Dean seemed to pick up on this and quickly ramped up his actions, causing you more pain that you couldn’t react to. You wanted to, but you just…couldn’t. He eventually found the satisfaction and left it dripping out of you, onto the cold concrete floor. Looking to the thing in front of you, you couldn’t even think that was once the person you wanted to marry. It walked away, and a few moments later, you heard the thud in the corridor. A sign that the demon had left Dean. But it was too late. The damage had been done.


End file.
